


私人古典文学研讨会

by felinehikaru



Series: 银英短篇同人 [16]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 先杨 旧文补档





	私人古典文学研讨会

先寇布一进门只觉黄昏满屋，屋里静悄悄地，除了书房似乎有灯管镇流器的电流声，像极了电子巨兽的呼吸。  
“杨？杨威利？”先寇布一边换鞋一边伸头往透着白光的门缝里瞧，光线从门缝里渗透到客厅的黄昏里，隐隐消失不见。  
杨威利的声音似乎穿透凝胶一般迟迟到来：“哎……哎？哎！”随之而来的是东西掉地的声音，打断了电子兽的叹息。  
先寇布放了心，这个人八成又是看书看到睡着，门缝的光影开始晃动，好像有什么要冲出来。厨房里传来脱鞋拖地的声音，先寇布下意识抢先一步推门进屋，黄昏和电子白光撞到了一起。  
杨威利正趴在地上找不知道哪儿去的另一只拖鞋，地上散落着几本书。  
先寇布打趣了他两句，去到客厅冲咖啡，手提着热水壶的时候看到书房的那个身影刚刚直起腰，笑着又泡了一壶红茶。  
“温度有点不对啊。”杨威利坐在书房的老板椅里伸懒腰，捧着红茶，灯光折射在茶水里，却是有点像客厅的黄昏了。  
先寇布靠着桌子站着，端着咖啡笑他多事，没事找事间看到杨威利看到一半的书还躺在桌上，拿起来一看又是他不认识的文字。  
“你又在看什么？”  
“嗯，中国古代长篇白话世情章回小说。”杨威利眼皮子都不抬一下，一副没睡够的样子。  
“讲的什么？”先寇布也是没话找话，他总看杨威利抱着各种政治历史书籍看看写写，这回冒出一堆他听不懂的名词总归是有点好奇。  
“简单来说，一个酒色财气的故事。”杨威利看他放下手里的咖啡杯，明明不认识还在翻来翻去，“轻点，难得的中文书，算得上古董了。”  
酒色财气四个字先寇布感兴趣得很，当下屁股坐实在桌边，让杨威利给他讲讲故事。  
杨威利放下茶杯，白瓷茶杯入盏切合刚刚好，“映射市井讽刺官场暴露人性，你还要听吗？”先寇布帮他放下窗帘，灯光在窗帘上留下两个人的影子：“那算了，那些东西我们平时听得还不够多吗？你也不嫌腻。”  
杨威利又把书拿过来，调整了一下灯的方向：“不会腻的。”  
先寇布把两人的杯子收到洗碗机里，估摸着晚上有什么消遣活动，杨威利却只顾着手上那些方块的符号。他甩了甩头发，打算甩掉那些有点颜色的想法，干脆在书橱旁边席地而坐。  
书房地上铺了毯子，倒是不会冷，杨威利看他无聊的样子也不好意思一个人看书，去书橱上找了一本小说塞给他，自己坐在了他旁边。  
两人肩并肩倚着书橱坐在书房里，客厅已经完全黑了下来，从书房的门看去像星际间的黑洞，此刻屋内的电子白光还要更有温度一点。  
唯一的热源是对方的肩头，隔着衣服传来血液流动的颤动大概是生命的证明，先寇布觉得手里的书本和旁边的黑发脑袋比起来还是无聊了点。他伸手到杨威利正在看的书上，恰好点了一个章节名：“这章讲的什么？”  
杨威利给他吓了一跳，一看他指的地方不由得笑了：“第十七回 宇給事劾倒楊提督 李瓶兒許嫁蔣竹山。”杨威利用先寇布听不懂的语言念出章节名，陌生的音调在他的嘴里有种莫名的黏腻。  
“嗯，男主角亲家收到这位杨提督倒台的牵连，女儿女婿躲来男主角家中，这个本来打算嫁给男主角做妾的女人见势不妙，就把自己要嫁给一个医生。”  
先寇布听见从他嘴里说出“杨提督”三个字甚是微妙，杨威利也意识到自己说了什么，有些不自在地挠挠头。  
先寇布转头在他耳边继续问：“那这一段又是讲的什么？”他之间沿着纸张下滑，停在了一排排规律整齐的方块字上。  
杨威利看着他骨节分明的手游走在纸张上，明明不曾发出声响，却仿佛听到了指腹和纸张摩擦的声音。  
“不竹不絲不石，肉音別自唔咿。流蘇瑟瑟碧紗垂，辨不出宮商角徵。一點櫻桃欲綻，纖纖十指頻移。深吞添吐兩情痴，不覺靈犀味美。”  
杨威利诚实地读了出来，却在翻译上开始犹豫，他有点后悔今天怎么想起来读这本书。先寇布的呼吸就在他的耳边，一种熟悉的酥痒从耳道爬向脊髓，拿书的手颤抖了一下。  
先寇布仿佛得到了什么信号，手指离开书页，落在了杨威利的手背上，在他耳边说道：“书里的人在干什么？”  
“偷情。”杨威利嘴里蹦出两个字。“怎么偷情？”先寇布的声音还在他脑后，身体却侧过了一半挡住了台灯的光线，书页被分割成了半明半暗，那大段的“兩個在紗帳之中，香焚蘭麝，衾展鮫綃，脫去衣裳，並肩疊股，飲酒調笑”就在光线下显眼夺目。  
他想要起身，却被先寇布禁锢住了，这个男人读不懂他手的书，但是读得懂他。  
先寇布的右手从杨的手腕挪动到腋下，又沿着肋骨一段一段滑到腰间，伸入家居裤的松紧里。  
“这样吗？”先寇布手下没使力道，温热的掌心围着那里打转，杨威利咳嗽两声想把他的抽出来，却被先寇布的左手按住。  
“还是这样？”按下了杨想要离开的念头，先寇布撤开左手，从他衣服下摆伸了进去，一路向上走。  
杨威利干脆转头用嘴巴堵住他惹是生非的嘴，含糊间吐出三个字：“都不是。”  
客厅的灯依旧没人去开，书房敞开的门里透着晃动的灯光，镇流器的电流声被口水吞咽和喘息的声音掩盖。杨威利倚在书橱上，身前深褐色的脑袋挡住了光线的去路，让他看不清下身的情况，但是熟悉又异样的触感提醒着他书中的剧情。  
裤子被甩在一边，地毯摩擦着臀部，却没有先寇布手掌摩擦地热烈，先寇布锲而不舍地空出嘴巴继续问他：“书里还写了什么？”  
杨威利被他啃地喉头发痒，回答道：“还写那男主角吃了药……”  
“嗯？什么药？”  
“春|药……”  
先寇布一把把他从地上捞起来，放到桌子上，“嗯，你就是我的药，吃你也是一样的。”

战罢一回，杨威利手撑在桌子上喘着气，先寇布退出却没离开他的腿间，低了头继续问：“这书不错，还写了什么？”  
杨威利空出一只手撑住他不断靠近的脑袋：“还写了男主角被女主角灌了太多药，一命呜呼了，酒色财气沾不得。”  
先寇布却笑了，在他耳边低声说：“那我完蛋了，你已经给我灌了一肚子药了。”  
——END—— 


End file.
